


Ramo

by Kikinu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku odia las bodas. Aunque al final de esta, seguramente piense que no son tan malas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ramo

**Summary:** Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece

 ****

** Ramo **

 

En Destiny Islands, los casamientos son uno de los eventos favoritos de la gente. Todo el pueblo sale a celebrar la unión de la pareja, haciendo que los festejos de las bodas duren tres o cuatro días.

 

A Kairi, Riku y Sora, siempre les ha encantado estos eventos. Principalmente por la comida y bebida gratis, y porque los adultos solían ponerse en vergüenza a medida que el alcohol empezaba a correr por sus venas.

 

De pequeños, solían tomar la cámara de video de Riku, y filmar a sus padres haciendo tonterías, para luego reírse de ellos en secreto. Sora se encargaba de aprovisionarlos guardando algunas de las delicias que siempre había en los banquetes, guardándolas en su mochila, para más tarde. Kairi, por otro lado, se encargaba de la distracción (aunque al tercer día ya no era necesario, porque nadie se daba cuenta de nada).

 

Pero, con el paso del tiempo y a medida que fueron creciendo, las cosas fueron cambiado. En la actualidad, a Kairi le encantan las bodas y ya no le gusta que se burlen de ellas. Le gusta asistir vestida con sus mejores ropas e imaginar, casi con deleite, su propia boda, dentro de algunos años.

 

A Sora, por otro lado, le siguen resultando divertidas, pero no porque le cause gracia como se comporta la gente, sino porque realmente se divierte en ellas. Come, bebe y baila, disfrutando el poder celebrar algo con la gente de su aldea. Hay veces que se imagina como sería su propia boda, aunque ya no está tan seguro de querer (o poder) casarse algún día.

 

Riku, sin embargo, les a tomado un poco de odio a estas celebraciones. Le resultan algo estúpido e inútil. “Si dos personas de verdad se aman, no necesitan armar tanto revuelo para demostrarlo”, suele decir el muchacho. Concurre a ellas solo porque lo obligan sus padres. Y, más importante, para fijarse que Kairi y Sora no se metan en – demasiados – problemas.

 

Hoy, no obstante, es una boda a la que, aunque sus padres se lo permitieran, no puede faltar, por el hecho de que esta vez son sus amigos los que lo obligan a ir. ¿Por qué? Bueno, Kairi es una de las damas de honor y, además, los que se casan son Selphie y Tidus y, según Kairi y Sora, ellos son sus amigos, aunque Riku no está muy de acuerdo con eso.

 

— ¡Será divertido! — le dice Sora, empujándolo hacia la capilla del pueblo. Riku bufa, molesto.

 

— No, no es cierto. Selphie se la pasará llorando toda la ceremonia, diciendo que está muy feliz con todo, Wakka dará algún estúpido discurso de “como mis mejores amigos se enamoraron y me abandonaron” y Tidus se la pasará mirando a Selphie con cara de idiota todo el tiempo.

 

Kairi lo mira, suspicaz. Abre la boca para decir algo, mas luego se calla y sonríe, divertida. Con el tiempo a aprendido que no debe hacer todo por sus amigos, ya que ellos deben crecer y darse cuenta de las cosas solos.

 

— Pero habrá música, comida, ¡diversión! — insiste el elegido de la Llave Espada.

 

— Para ti es divertido, para mi es patético.

 

Sora hace un mohín con los labios, tirando más fuerte del brazo de Riku. Este último suspira, resignado.

 

— Bien, de acuerdo. Pero solo porque de otra forma no me dejarán en paz.

 

Kairi ríe y sus dos amigos la miran extrañados. La Princesa del Corazón niega con la cabeza, restándole importancia al asunto.

 

— Olvídenlo, no me hagan caso.

 

La muchacha tiene un buen presentimiento sobre esa boda, así que camina feliz, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a sus amigos, que siguen discutiendo.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

— Me aburro. — murmura Riku, para luego bostezar.

 

— ¡Vamos, Riku, ven a bailar con nosotros! — le grita Sora, girando con Kairi cerca del de cabellos plateados.

 

— No, gracias, paso. — gruñe el muchacho.

 

Unos metros más allá de él, como predijo, Selphie llora diciendo lo afortunada que es, Tidus la mira embobado y Wakka habla de cómo lo abandonaron sus amigos al enamorarse.

 

Riku siente algo pesado en el estómago, aunque no ha comido casi nada. Ese es su futuro, aunque lo odie.

 

Porque algún día Sora y Kairi estarán oficialmente juntos y se casarán, dejándolo. Y el tendrá que sonreírles y felicitarlos, haciendo el papel de mejor amigo. Ya se imagina cargando a sus adorables hijos y siendo el “tío Riku”.

 

Y lo odia, porque no quiere estar de espectador en la relación de sus amigos, el quiere…

 

— ¡Oigan todos, voy a tirar el ramo! — grita Selphie, subiéndose a una silla y poniéndose de espalda.

 

Casi todos gritan, acercándose a la recién casada. Kairi se sienta junto Riku, el cual la mira extrañado.

 

— ¿Tú no vas?

 

— Mmm… no, no tengo ganas.

 

Sora se dirige hacia ellos. Entonces ocurre algo que va a quedar en la memoria de casi todos los presentes para siempre.

 

Selphie tira el ramo con demasiada fuerza, pasando sobre las mujeres que lo querían agarrar. Al mismo tiempo, Sora extiende la mano hacia Riku, para decirle que no sea amargado y salga a bailar un rato. El ramo de Selphie, entonces, cae sobre la mano de Sora.

 

Kairi ríe, Sora se sonroja y Riku se siente el ser más miserable de todos los mundos.

 

— ¡Sora, serás el siguiente en casarte! — chilla Selphie, mientras todos comienzan a aplaudir, aunque algo extrañados.

 

— Si… — el muchacho ríe algo nervioso, rascándose la nuca. — No lo creo, Selphie.

 

— ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡Creí que tú y Kairi estaban a un paso del altar!

 

Kairi se ahoga con el vino que estaba tomando y a Sora se le cae el ramo de flores de la mano.

 

— ¡Pero si Sora es como mi hermano! Además, él está enamorado de otra persona, ¿verdad, Sora? — pregunta la chica, algo suelta por el alcohol en su organismo. Sora la mira algo horrorizado, mientras levanta el ramo de novia del suelo. El pueblo los mira atentamente, mientras Riku quiere desaparecer.

 

— Kairi, no creo que sea el momento… — comienza el chico, intentando desviar la atención.

 

— ¡Vamos Sora, cuéntanos! — grita Tidus, arrastrando un poco la “e”.

 

— N-no… yo creo que mejor….

 

Entonces Riku se para y toma a Sora de un brazo y a Kairi del otro y comienza a alejarse con ellos de la fiesta.

 

— ¡Oye, Riku, no seas aguafiestas! ¡Regresa! — le grita Selphie, pero ellos ya están algo alejados.

 

— ¡Auch, Riku, suéltanos ahora! — le dice Sora, sacudiéndose un poco.

 

— No, creo que llegó el momento de que los dos se vayan a dormir, están demasiado alegres a causa del vino. — Sora está por protestar, pero Kairi se le adelanta.

 

— ¡No, Sora, él tiene razón! Yo me voy a mi casa. Riku, ¿llevas a Sora hasta la suya?

 

— Si, claro, pero…

 

—  Oh, y, Sora, ¿por qué en el camino no le cuentas a Riku quien te gusta? ¡Los veo luego, muchachos! — cuando ambos van a reprochar algo, la chica ya se ha ido.

 

Se quedan en silencio unos segundos, hasta que comienzan a dirigirse a la casa del menor.

 

— Y, entonces… ¿Kairi ya no te gusta?

 

— ¿Eh? Ah, no, ya no.

 

— Ah.

 

Vuelven a quedarse en silencio. Sora juguetea un poco con el ramo de flores. Luego de un rato respira hondo y comienza a hablar.

 

— Sabes, me gustaría casarme algún día. Se que tú odias estas bodas, pero son divertidas, ¿sabes? Y a mi me gustaría poder gritarles a todos que estoy con alguien que quiere. Aunque, bueno, yo siempre he sido así, ¿no? — Sora ríe, algo nervioso.

 

— Sora…

 

— ¿Si, Riku?

 

— ¿Con quién te gustaría casarte?

 

Han llegado a la casa de Sora. Se quedan unos segundos mirándose, en silencio. Entonces Sora sonríe y Riku no puede evitar pensar que es hermoso.

 

— Contigo.

 

Y Riku siente ganas de llorar. Porque desde siempre Sora ha sido su mundo, su centro gravitacional. Sonríe levemente, mientras acaricia la mejilla de su amigo, el cual cierra los ojos.

 

— Mierda, Sora, odia las bodas. Al fin y al cabo, eres un egoísta por hacer que me tenga que casar.

 

Sora ríe, tomando la mano de Riku que descansa en su mejilla y entrelazando sus dedos con ella.

 

— Lo sé. Pero bueno, atrapé el ramo, ¿no? Soy el siguiente en casarme.

 

Y Riku piensa que, al fin y al cabo, quizás las bodas no son tan innecesarias.

 

FIN


End file.
